the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Notes: * Levels = Caster Levels as it relates to details below. * Wizards and Sorcerers that cast spells on themselves have it auto-duplicate onto their familiar. Adjusted Spells: * Summon Creature spells now last 3 turns + 1 turn per caster level. Cantrips: * Acid Splash: 1d4 + 1 * Electric Jolt: 1d4 + 1 * Flare: 1d4+1 fire damage * Virtue: Temp HP increased to 2 * Inflict Minor Wounds: Increased to 4 Damage. Level 1: * Sleep: 1d4 HD/Caster Level, Cap removed * Grease: Increased duration to 3 rounds +1 rounds per 2 level * Identify: Changed duration to 1 turn * Shelgarn's Persistent Blade: Increased duration to 1 turn per level * Ray of Enfeeblement: Increased duration to 3 rounds +1 per level * Expeditious Retreat: Increased duration to 2 rounds +1 per level * Scare: Increased duration to 3 rounds + 1 per level * Amplify: Increased duration to 1 turn per level, bonus now 5 + 1 per 2 levels. * Magic Fang: Increased duration to 1 hour per level * Deafening Clang: Increased duration to 3 rounds + 1 round per level. * Bane: Changed Penalty to -2. * Bless: Duration capped at 10 turns. * Sanctuary: Increased duration to 3 + 1 round per level * Inflict Light Wounds: Increased damage to 1d10. * True strike: +10 to ab for 9 seconds increased to 15 seconds if caster lvl 3 or higher. * Mage armor: Duration reduced to 5 Minutes + 1 Minute/Caster Level. * Protection from Alignment: Duration is now 1 turn / level. Now it only grants a bonus to saves against the chosen alignment. ** Level 1: +2 ** Level 7: +3 ** Level 14: +4 * Divine Favor: Capped at +4, progression tweaked * Shield of Faith: Cappted at +4, progression tweaked. Additionally the duration has been changed to 5 minutes + 1 Minute per level. Level 2: * Web: Increased duration to 2 rounds +1 round per 4 levels * Flame Weapon (1d4 Fire Damage) * Balagarn's Iron Horn: Now only effects Hostile Creatures * Blindness/Deafness: Increased duration to 3 + 1 round per level * Tasha's Hideous Laughter: Increased duration to 3 round +1 round per 4 levels * Cloud of Bewilderment: Increased duration to 3 + 1 round per level * Darkness: Increased duration to 3 + 1 round per level * Gedlee's Electric Loop: Increased area of effect size * Death Armor: Increased duration to 3 + 1 round per level * Knock: Original Effect removed, now gives +1 per caster level to Open Lock to a max of 10, length: 10 Rounds per level. (Can target self or others) * Ghostly Visage: Duration changed to 2 turns + 1 turn per level * See Invisibility: Increased duration to 2 turns + 1 turn per level * Silence: Increased duration to 3 rounds + 1 round per level * Blood Frenzy: Increased duration to 3 rounds + 1 round per level * Flame Lash: Increased damage to 2d8 + 1d8 per 3 caster levels above 3. * Aid: Duration capped at 10 turns. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Increased damage to 2d10. * Owl's Wisdom, Fox's Cunning, Cat's Grace, Endurance, Bull's Strength and Eagle's Splendor give a flat +4 ability bonus. (empowered is +7, Maximized is +8). Duration reduced to 5min + 1min/caster level. * Barkskin duration reduced to 5 Minutes + 1 Minute/Caster Level. Additionally the AC per level has been modified. ** Level 1: +1 ** Level 6: +2 ** Level 10: +3 ** Level 14: +4 Level 3: * Clairaudience: Increased duration to 1 turn per level. change bonus to 5 +1 per 3 levels * Displacement: Increased duration to 2 rounds per level. * Greater Magic Weapon: Now capped at +4 -- Duration now turns instead of hours. * Gust of Wind: Only effects Hostiles. * Keen Edge: Buffs all melee weapons and ammunition. * Slow: Increased duration to 2 rounds + 1 per level. * Stinking Cloud: Increased duration to 2 rounds + 1 per level. * Dominate Animal: Increased duration to 1 turn per level. * Healing Sting: Damage/Healing changed to 1d6 per 2 levels. * Poison: Now uses Wyvern Poison * Quillfire: 1d8 Base damage, 1d6 per 2 levels, max of 5d6 damage. * Inflict Serious Wounds: Increased damage to 3d10. * Magic Vestment: Duration is 5 + 1 minute per level. Additionaly the AC amount has been modified ** Level 5: +1 ** Level 6: +2 ** Level 10: +3 ** Level 14: +4 * Prayer: Increased duration to 3 rounds + 1 round per level. * Find Traps: +1 to Search per caster level, max of 10. Duration 10 Rounds per level. * Darkfire: Removed from cleric spellbooks. * Glyph of Warding: Max Die increased to 8 (from 5), Die is calculated with 1 + CasterLevel/2. * Circle against Alignment: Duration is now 1 turn / level. Now it only grants a bonus to saves against the chosen alignment. ** Level 1: +2 ** Level 7: +3 ** Level 14: +4 Level 4: * Divine Power: Duration capped at 10 rounds. * Death Ward: Duration reduced to Turns, down from hours. Level 5: * Spell Resistance: Now 10 + 1 per level Level 6/7: * Control Undead: Duration set to Turns, down from Hours. * Harm: Flat 100 Damage * Heal: Flat 100 Health Level 8: * Greater Sanctuary: Duration set to Rounds, down from Turns. * Mass Heal: Flat 100 Health * Aura against Alignment: Duration is now 1 turn / level. Now it only grants a bonus to saves against the chosen alignment. ** Level 1: +2 ** Level 7: +3 ** Level 14: +4 Grenade Effects: * Coldstone (Grenade, similar to Alchemist's Fire except with cold damage) New Spells: * Frost Weapon (1d4 Cold Damage) * Electric Weapon (1d4 Electric Damage) * Acid Weapon (1d4 Acid Damage) * Sonic Weapon (1d4 Sonic Damage) - Bard Spell Level 3 Spell List changes Bard * Level 1 ** Tasha's Hideous Laughter ** Remove Fear ** Colour Spray * Level 4: ** Dimension Door ** Freedom of Movement * Level 5: ** Polymorph Self * Level 6: ** True Seeing ** Spell Breach ** Lesser Mind Blank ** Phantasmal Killer ** Mordekainen's Sword ** Remove Ice Storm Cleric * Level 3 ** Darkfire Removed Druid * Level 0 ** Flare added as a cantrip * Level 1: ** Burning Hands * Level 2: ** Flame Weapon ** Owl's Wisdom, Fox's Cunning, Cat's Grace, Endurance, Bull's Strength and Eagle's Splendor all available. ** Gust of Wind * Level 3: ** Darkness * Level 4: ** Ice Storm moved to 4 instead of 5 ** Polymorph Self ** Elemental Shield * Level 5 ** Chain Lightning * Level 7 ** Sunbeam moved from 8 to 7 Paladin * Level 1 ** Remove Fear ** Sanctuary ** Shield of Faith * Level 2 ** Lesser Restoration ** Owl's Wisdom ** Remove Curse * Level 3 ** Negative Energy Protection * Level 4 ** Restoration Ranger * Level 2 ** Bark Skin ** Owl's Wisdom ** Endurance ** Spike Growth * Level 4 ** Awaken